Charmy Bee
Charmy Bee (チャーミー・ビー) is a young fictional supporting main character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an extremely hyperactive anthropomorphic honeybee with a big heart. He is youngest member, and co founder of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Charmy first appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog manga. While Charmy is always hyperactive, bee brained, loud, immature and often gets on his teammates' nerves, his tracking skills are nonetheless an invaluable assist to the Chaotix Detective Agency and is a crucial part of their team. As such, both Vector and Espio just treat Charmy as their only equal. Background :Sonic X Not much of his early past is known except that he is good friends with Vector, and Espio. :Video Games Personality :Sonic X Charmy the Bee is described as being a very cheerful, and a over energetic young bee. Being the youngest member of the Chaotix, he often plays tricks on his friends, interprets everything literally and is very naïve. :Video Games Charmy the bee is mostly seen as being more hyperactive and scatterbrained, and not too bright than his two teammates. Because he is a young child, he would rather play than work, as shown in the Chaotix's first level of Sonic Heroes. When the team is receiving their first mission at the beachy Seaside Hill, Charmy is just hovering around singing "Sea, sea, sea". However, he is also very friendly, lighthearted and cheerful. Due to his young age, he is not as skilled a detective as Vector or Espio, but he is nonetheless valuable to the team. It is possible that he is also greedy like Vector, as they had dollar signs in their eyes when their client promised a large payment (Sonic Heroes), although, as children are prone to do, he may just be emulating Vector's behavior. He shows a deep respect, even admiration, for Shadow the Hedgehog in the video game Shadow the Hedgehog. When Shadow kills a black alien, Charmy while seeing this states, "Shadow, you're so cool!". Appearance :Sonic X He is a young bee with black eyes. His helmet Is black and pink. His face and body is light yellow. He wears a orange shirt, while he has black stripes on his body. He wears orange goggles on top of his helmet. He also wears white orange sneakers. He wings hang out of his shirt, a black nose and he has orange eyes. His ears hang out of his helmet, and his ears are yellow with black stripes. :Video Games Charmy Bee is an anthropomorphic black-and-yellow striped bee with yellow-and-black striped antennae and golden eyes. He wears an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black rings, a black pilot's helmet with a red rim and flight goggles. He also has a black nose. Abilities 'Sonic X (Anime)' Season 3 Charmy the Bee's first appearance in Sonic X was in season 2, where he played a very minor role, being a detective with Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile. The trio, who call themselves the Chaotix, had received a mission from Cream the Rabbit's mother, Vanilla the Rabbit, to bring Cream back to her. They almost succeed, but in the end, it was Sonic the Hedgehog who got the job done. Back on his home world, Charmy, alongside Vector and Espio, were assigned by Vanilla the Rabbit to travel to outer space to deliver Chris some of his supplies his family sent him from Earth. They also promised Vanilla, who gave them their mission, to see if Cream was alright. When the Chaotix arrived at the Blue Typhoon, a starship built by Miles "Tails" Prower, they get attacked by Chris, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Cosmo and Tails. They attack them because they think the Chaotix are their enemies, the Metarex. When Charmy tries his luck to enter the Blue Typhoon, after both Espio and Vector had been beaten up, he first puts on gear so he won't get hurt. When he arrives, he hears Cream talking about cake, making Charmy speak out loud that he also want some, and thus being discovered and attacked, believed to be a Metarex. The Chaotix turns away to have a "coffee break", but they soon get followed by first Tails in his X Tornado, and then the Blue Typhoon by the rest of the gang. When Tails and his friends finally see that they are their allies, they apologize. Charmy then helps to move Chris' supplies to the Blue Typhoon with the help from a wagon, making everybody else move the supplies with their bare hands. After kidnapping Cream and Cheese, the Chaotix are challenged to a fight with Sonic (Espio and Charmy prepare to fight Sonic in the Japanese version). Chris arrives later and convinces the Chaotix to let Cream go. A few episodes later, Sonic and the crew aboard the Blue Typhoon find the Chaotix' ship flying toward them. Charmy is waving a white flag. The Chaoix board the Blue Typhoon and Tails gets to work on repairing the ship. When Vector thinks Tails is in love with Cosmo the Seedrian, the Chaotix help by trying to make Cosmo fall for Tails. Vector's first plan involves scaring Cosmo with an unconscious Knuckles. Charmy knocks out Knuckles with scented sleeping gas. However the plan fails and Charmy states that Vector's plan resulted in scoring points for Knuckles rather than for Tails. Afterward, Vector has Charmy turn off the lights so he and Espio can grab Tails and Cosmo and get them to stand with each other. This plan, of course, fails as well. In the end, Vector's plans all fail, but Tails and Cosmo do start to develop a relationship. During the party, Knuckles gets his revenge when he paints on Charmy and Espio's faces while they sleep. Charmy is seen in a picture that was probably taken around this time in a later episode. After travelling through the cloyster, the Chaotix opened a restaurant in hopes of earning enough money for ship repairs with Charmy as the restaurant's waiter. After the Blue Typhoon's battle with Doctor Eggman and the Metarex, Sonic and friends meet up with the Chaotix on an old west-themed planet. Charmy and his team successfully gather up enough ship components to repair the Blue Typhoon, allowing Sonic and his team to return to fight the Metarex. The Chaotix later on meet up with Shadow the Hedgehog and escort him to the Dark Oak's ship. Charmy comments that their "business is going bust!" because of Vector's kind-hearted attitude when it comes to giving Shadow a free ride. When the office is destroyed due to Shadow's reckless driving, Vector says that his team should help defeat the Metarex as well. Charmy is delighted with Vector's choice to stay and fight. When Dark Oak and his fellow Metarex transform into the Final Nova, Charmy helps fight the beast by carrying Vector while he breathes fire. When this fails, everyone regroups onboard the Blue Typhoon with the power-drain Chaos Emeralds. Charmy makes an attempt to show up everyone with his brave attitude to which Espio declines that Charmy should intervene any further. Charmy and the others watch as Cosmo transforms into her final for and halts Dark Oak's deforestation project. He is shown holding onto Vector and crying when both Cosmo and Shadow give their lives to save the universe. After the showdown with the Metarex concludes, Charmy and the Chaotix return to their home planet and build a new office (which looks exactly as it did before). Vanilla the Rabbit shows up with cakes which Charmy and his teammates indulge in. They enjoy the cake so much to the point that Charmy steps in and has to tell Espio to act like his character normally would. Charmy is last seen in the anime when he vandalizes Vector's office and flies away laughing. Video Games Charmy Bee appears in the following video games: *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 *Knuckles' Chaotix *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic Colors *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Generations *Sonic Forces *Team Sonic Racing Quotes *"I'm a free bee free bee yay!" *Hey who are you? Relationships 'Espio the Chameleon' 'Vector the Crocodile' Vector the Crocodile is Charmy's boss from Team Chaotix, and he jumps at every opportunity to make fun of him, like calling him a fool in Sonic Colors for giving Sonic a clue that led to nothing. Thanks to his bad temper, Vector almost always responds to Charmy's provocations and is seen arguing with him most of the time, with Vector screaming at Charmy. Alternatively, Vector sometimes simply deals with Charmy by putting his hand over the face of the bee, especially when the Chaotix is in a hurry. They can also end up fighting over the smallest of issues; during Final Haunt in Expert Mode, the two would fight over who ate their pudding. Despite his many arguments, Charmy really admires Vector. He has a habit of repeating Vector's statements and imitating him; when the new Chaotix customer in Sonic Heroes promised to pay generously, dollar signs appeared in Vector and Charmy's eyes, even though Charmy is not known for worrying about money. In addition, Charmy usually takes Vector's side when there are differences within the Chaotix. Due to his age, Charmy prefers to play than to work, and calls Vector boring for not leaving him be most of the time. However, Vector has faith in Charmy and appreciates his skills as a tracker, even sending him to dangerous jobs from time to time, although he is fully aware that Charmy uses his time alone mainly for fun. 'Shadow the Hedgehog' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'Miles "Tails" Prower' 'Knuckles the Echidna' 'Amy Rose' 'Cream the Rabbit' 'Blaze the Cat' 'Jet the Hawk' Silver the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Trivia *In his Season 2 appearance in Sonic X, Charmy is the only Chaotix member who doesn't get to introduce himself to the audience before the commercial break. The card shown for his character stats shows his reaction to this. *Charmy is the youngest male character of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *In the English manual of Knuckles' Chaotix, Charmy was labeled as being sixteen years of age; however, with the release of Sonic Heroes, his age has been retconned to six. It should be noted that the Japanese manual for Chaotix didn't list an age for Charmy as it did for the other characters, although the other characters' ages were also inconsistent with their later portrayals. *His size changed greatly from Chaotix (in which he was very small) to Sonic Heroes (in which he was approximately the size of Cream, who is smaller than other Sonic characters, but far larger than previously proportioned). *Charmy is the first (and currently only) anthropomorphic insect in the entire cast of the series in the video games. *During the cutscene that took place before the Egg Hawk battle in Sonic Heroes, Charmy acts as if he's never met Robotnik before, which contradicts the events that took place in Knuckles' Chaotix. This may be because Espio referred to him as Doctor Eggman, but Charmy may have remembered him as Doctor Robotnik. This also ignores the fact that the Chaotix keep pictures of the Badniks from the original Sonic the Hedgehog in their office. However, according to Takashi Iizuka, Charmy and the Team Chaotix in Sonic Heroes were recreated as new characters from the same characters in Knuckles' Chaotix when Sonic Heroes was designed, ignoring certain traits that had been established in Knuckles' Chaotix that would have contradicted their intent in the game. *So far, Charmy is the only member of the Chaotix not to appear playable without the rest of his team (Espio appeared in Sonic the Fighters and Sonic Rivals 2; Vector appeared in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, its sequels, and Sonic Free Riders). *Charmy has proven, despite his small size, he is actually very strong because he can lift both Vector and Espio and remain in flight. *In Sonic 3D Blast, a unnamed Badnik bears a resemblance to a giant-headed Charmy. *Charmy is one of the few male characters to wear clothes other than the usual gloves and shoes. *Charmy is seen to have a small bee badge on his jacket. *Charmy seems to be so scatterbrained that he sometimes can't remember what to do. *In the DS version of Sonic Colors, Charmy seems to have forgotten that he was sent on a job and was too focused on the rides. *Charmy is the least seen character of the current Team Chaotix in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. *In Shadow the Hedgehog, he can't be controlled by the second player, unlike Vector and Espio. This is most likely because he floats like the Eggman monitor and Doom's Eye. Note that the Xbox version lacks multiplayer in story mode. *Charmy, despite being male, possesses a stinger. In real life, the stinger is an attribute only female bees possess. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuko Teppozuka (all media) *'English' : Emily Corkery (2004), Amy Birnbaum (2005 – 2010), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (2010 – Present) Gallery Charmy (Modern).png|Charmy in the video games Category:Characters Category:Males